Demon Clan (Piccolo Daimaio)
|romaji = Mazoku |manga debut = Volume #12, Chapter #135 |anime debut = DB102 |movie debut =Movie #4 |ova debut = |game debut=''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Resurrection'' |ref=''Daizenshū 7'', page 50 |universe =7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |status =Inactive |leader =Piccolo (Senior)/Piccolo |affiliation = |conflict = |members = *Cymbal *Drum *Piano *Tambourine |coop = |tools = }} Piccolo Daimaio's Demon Clan is a Demon Clan led by the pure evil Nameccian, Piccolo (Senior). After separating from God, Piccolo Daimaio gave birth to mutant offspring to help him conquer the Earth. These demonic Nameccians possessed certain abilities that other Nameccians lack, such as Piccolo Daimaio and his offsprings ability to completely destroy a Kintoun and stop people's spirits from going to the afterlife by forcing them to remain dwelling in the living realm, spending eternity in a state of limbo, unable to rest in peace. Piccolo Daimaio's evil spirit is said to have mutated the form of his offspring. After the majority of the clan met its final end at the hands of a young Son Gokū, its only legacy survived through Piccolo Daimaio's final child, Piccolo Jr. However, Piccolo loses his pure evil heart, and therefore, his Demon Clan status by the time of the battle with Raditz and an becomes invaluable member of the Dragon Team and mentor to his rival's son, Son Gohan. History Early War with Piccolo Roughly 300 years before the events of Dragon Ball, a nameless Nameccian, who escaped from a cataclysmic event on Planet Namekku, came to the Earth. He eventually found the God of Earth and studied under him to succeed him. However, the current God at that time sensed that the Nameccian's innocent heart had been tainted by the sins of humanity, and would not allow him to claim the throne until all of that evil was expelled. In Age 461, the nameless Nameccian used a technique called fission, which would expel the evil within him. However, the evil that was expelled manifested itself into a being that would be known as Piccolo Daimaio. The nameless Nameccian, who now called himself God, could only watch as Piccolo Daimaio began a reign of terror over the Earth that would result in the deaths of thousands of people, due to them both sharing a single life line. In an attempt to conquer the Earth, Piccolo Daimaio created several mutated offspring, to make a Demon Clan. He ordered his offspring to attack and destroy the Earth's cities and kill all of the people. The killings went on for some time until they eventually attacked the dojo of Master Mutaito. The skilled and powerful martial artists of the dojo were able to fight and kill a few of Piccolo's children, but only Muten Rōshi, Tsuru-Sennin, and Mutaito survived the attack. They attempted to fight Piccolo, but quickly lost the fight, which left Mutaito on the verge of death. Mutaito was nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could fully heal his wounds, Mutaito left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Roshi never lost faith in his master, Tsuru-Sennin did, and the two parted ways, with Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city. After several years of training, Mutaito reunites with Roshi and the two set out to find Piccolo Daimaio for a final confrontation. They found Piccolo in the ruins of a city, where Mutaito wasted no time revealing his new technique: the Mafūba. Using an electric rice cooker specially designed to trap evil, Mutaito launches the wave and successfully traps King Piccolo in the jar. This brought an end to Piccolo's Demon Clan and saved the Earth. As a result of performing such a powerful attack, Mutaito died, but not before telling Roshi to throw the jar into the deepest ravine he could find. Roshi fulfilled his final wish by throwing the jar into the ocean. Piccolo’s Resuscitation Almost three centuries after the sealing of Piccolo, the evil Emperor Pilaf somehow managed to find the jar containing Piccolo sometime during the 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai and was able to successfully release him in hopes that he could team up with Piccolo in order to conquer Earth. Upon his release, the evil Nameccian had naturally grown old and decrepit from spending so many years in the jar, and he soon after spawned Piano to serve as his attendant and forcd Pilaf to let him use his airship. Sometime later, Pilaf tells him about the Dragon Balls, which Piccolo decides to obtain in order to wish for his youth back, while deciding to have all the current and former finalists of the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai murdered, thereby removing all those who might be able to learn Mafūba and trap him once again. In order to accomplish these goals, Piccolo spawns Tambourine and Cymbal. Tambourine's mission is to find out the identities of the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai competitors, assassinate all who may pose a threat to Piccolo's return to power, and collect any Dragon Balls that he comes across in the process, while Cymbal's assignment is to gather the remaining Dragon Balls so that his father can wish for restored youth and power. Piccolo Junior’s Assault on the Tenkaichi Budokai In Other Media Garlic Junior Arc Dragon Ball Z: The Movie References